


Beware Of Dog

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, BL, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Lots of motherly/aunty love, M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sorta long??, Teenage Ciel Phantomhive, Teenage Sebastian Michaelis, bxb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel Phantomhive is a glum teenager with a love for only tea and (he reluctantly admits) his Aunt.</p><p>Sebastian Michaelis is a determined prick of a human being, or at least that's what Ciel thought.</p><p>Upon the two meeting - or Sebastian forcing them to -, chaos ensues. </p><p>Well, that and a hell of a lot of reluctant gay love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01. Seethe

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written about a year ago, so I apologize for probably sub-par writing, but I can assure you there will be little to no spelling and grammar mistakes. 
> 
> Just so you know, this goes for 20-something chapters (I may add more), so strap in for the ride.
> 
> I'm editing along the way as I post chapters to make this suit a more developed style of writing, but I'll keep it fairly similar to the original. 
> 
> More SebaCiel to come.

"Bye-Bye Ciel darling!" shouted Angelina to her nephew,  
"Goodbye, Aunt Angelina." Ciel said much too quietly for her to hear as he waved her off and headed into the squirming crowd of students.

Another day at school. Summer vacation had been relatively comfortable for Ciel, who preferred to be by himself than in that hell called school. Although comfortable, Ciel did find himself a little bored. He'd read all of the books he had, and didn't particularly enjoy going outside. After weeks of not having anything to do, he had to admit he was almost relieved to be back there. At least he'd have something to do, even if it did mean he had to put up with his irritating peers. 

As he tried to push himself through the crowd, he noticed a fee of his schoolmates peering over at a boy that was currently situated in the middle of a circle of other, equally-as-douchey seeming boys. He sighed.

Ciel's first class was Science with Ms Halliday. He had very good grades in science, although he knew that was because he'd been privately tutored most of his life. It was only the year before that he had started school, his Aunt had been nagging him for months and he was sick of it, so he thought to himself 'How bad could it be?' He was skilled in everything basic, and didn't feel the need to have friends, so Ciel decided he would just put up with a few years of school, graduate, and then go on to run the Funtom company once his Aunt finally handed it over to him. Unfortunately, school was a bit of a terror, considering that Ciel hadn't been around people his age that often. He was socially badly behaved and didn't care what people thought of him, thinking that as soon as he was out of school he could get away from all of them anyway. Even so, it wasn't fun being the butt of their jokes and people being ever-confused about his gender. 

As his teacher called the role, Ciel started to sketch mindlessly on a page in his exercise book, not noticing a tall young male kick the door open and stand right behind him. The class stared at Ciel as he continued obliviously sketching. 

"That's a nice drawing." 

Ciel felt the breath of the stranger on his neck as he was whispered to. He could almost hear the smile in the kid's voice, turning around and seeing nothing but the student sitting behind him staring at something in front of Ciel. He turned himself back around to the front of the class and found a pale boy with ebony hair resting his arms and head on Ciel's desk, smiling up at him. 

Ciel frowned at the boy, obviously a troublemaker. His least favourite kind of person at this school, they had this sense of entitlement Ciel could not believe, or understand, for that matter, as they should know they were utter imbeciles. 

Not wanting to fuel any more comments from the guy in front of him, Ciel simply kept adding detail to the terrible sketch of a dog he had mindlessly scribbled onto his page.  
"Oh, it's like that is it?"   
Ciel remained silent and kept flicking his pencil over the page. "Two can play at that game."   
The boy smiled and left only to come back to Ciel's desk carrying a chair and place himself right next to him. As frustrated as he was, Ciel kept his calm and went on drawing his picture. 

"Sebastian Michaelis! Back to your seat now, and I expect a plausible excuse for why you are late." said a fuming Ms Halliday from the front of the class. 'Sebastian' leaned down to Ciel's neck and whispered,  
"I have to go, for now. But don't fret, I'll be back. Very soon."   
The skin on Ciel's neck buzzed as he watched Sebastian drag his seat back to his desk and plop himself back down. 

Once he'd arrived back home, Ciel stormed up to his bedroom, dropped his bag down onto the floor and started some pretty basic assignments he'd been given from his teachers. 

"Ciel! Welcome home after your first day! Why didn't you come and tell me you were home?" his Aunt questioned,  
"I've got some homework to do, I thought I'd better start that off before thinking of anything else." Ciel said, just to keep his Aunt content.   
"Oh, sod that! Tell me about your day! Meet anyone new? Make any friends?" She asked him with a hopeful look on her face.  
"No. Same as last year." 

"Tch. I really thought that this year was going to be different, you know?" she said, looking disappointed. Ciel suddenly remembered his odd encounter from that morning, weird that he forgot about it as it'd been on his mind all day.   
"Actually Aunt Angelina, I did meet someone new."   
His Aunt's face lit up,   
"Really!? What are they like? Is it a girl? Are they pretty?"  
Ciel sighed, "No. In fact 'they' is a 'he', and not a particularly nice one either." 

She looked at him with a completely straight face,   
"Was he handsome?" 

"Just what are you getting at?!" Ciel looked straight into her eyes, blushing furiously at the notion (which he knew was extremely correct).  
"Sorry for asking! I'm going downstairs, I'll bring you up some tea and cake later." 

Ciel instantly brushed off his Aunt's recent question as he listened to her walk down the stairs, go into the kitchen and turn the kettle on. The boy sighed and went back to work in his English assignment he had received that day. 

After a while his Aunt came into his bedroom with a tray of cake and tea,  
"Sorry for before, I just want you to make friends is all, and anyone who is brave enough to speak to you is surely a contender in that sense." she smiled down at him and placed the tray into his desk. 

"Thank you." Ciel muttered, still scribbling words into his English book, until a moment later when he became distracted by the cake. "Also Ciel, I forgot to mention it this morning, but I'll be going on a trip with one of my friends to Paris in a week or so. I'll be gone for a week but I'm sending one of my good friends over to take care of you for a while. Is that ok?" she asked him. 

He nodded with a mouthful of cake. 

"Alright, thank you very much Ciel. I'm glad you're making this so easy on me." His Aunt smiled and patted his shoulder lightly. Ciel didn't like being touched very much, and she sure knew it, knowing he was inwardly shuddering at the contact. 

-

After Ciel had finished his cake, he started wondering about who she would sending to take care of him. Surely he could stay at home by himself, he was 17 after all. Although after the incident 7 years ago, it'd give her peace of mind knowing Ciel was being taken care of properly. 

Fair enough, he thought to himself, whoever is taking care of me had better be decent. 

But knowing his Aunt's group of friends, Ciel had a nagging feeling he wouldn't be having an enjoyable week while his Aunt was away.


	2. Junk Of The Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian finds a way to spend more quality time with his newfound stalkee.

"I'll be back when you finish school to take you home, make sure to bring someone cute with you! Goodbye!"

Ciel's Aunt's friend Grell sped off in her obnoxious red sports car and zipped around the corner, out of Ciel's view. _Thank god that's over,_ he thought. The kid had only spent a day with Grell so far, but he'd found most of it extremely unpleasant already. He could tell he wouldn't be having a very peaceful week.

As he crossed the road, Ciel spotted Sebastian smiling at him with his usual too-smug-to-not-be-up-to-something smile, leaning against the school gates keeping his eyes locked onto him.

Surprisingly, Sebastian hadn't been a complete nuisance since that day in science, but he still acted very odd. Sebastian shamelessly half-stalked Ciel, he could only find himself completely alone when he was away from school. But even so, Ciel didn't enjoy having an 'admirer', if that's what you would call his part-time stalker. At least he hadn't harassed the boy as Ciel had expected.

"Good morning, Ciel Phantomhive." Sebastian said with a hint of menace in his tone. Ciel felt no need whatsoever to reply to Sebastian's obvious attempts to annoy. In reply, he simply grunted and walked past with an urgent pace.

Once he'd arrived at his locker, Ciel checked around for Sebastian and felt relief pass through him as he found no sign of the tall boy. He chucked his bag into the locker and looked around in his bag for his English textbook.

"Looking for this?" said Sebastian with a mischievous half-smile. Ciel snatched his book from Sebastian's hands and shoved it into his locker with the rest of his things. Knowing he was going to have to face the annoyance at some point, Ciel turned around.

"What do you want?" he asked,  
"It just fell out of your bag, so being the kind person I am, of course I wanted to return it to its rightful owner." The dark-haired boy kept the smile plastered on his face.  
"What do you really want? To call me names? Ask if I'm a girl? Beat me up? Whatever it is, just do it quickly, I've got classes to get to."  
"So do I! English, first period, science, second period, mathematics, third, and Physical Education fourth."

Ciel looked up to find Sebastian holding a timetable up to his face. It was Ciel's.

Once again, he snatched it out of the boy's hands and shoved it into the depths of his locker.

"I'm going to class."

And with that, Ciel headed off to English.

-

About halfway into his lesson, someone kicked the door open and stomped into the classroom.

Ciel knew exactly who it was.

"Sebastian? I didn't think you were in this class?" said a confused Mr Gillham,  
"I transferred because I didn't get along with one of the students in my class." Ciel heard Sebastian reply.

After a few minutes of hushed talking from the front of the class, Mr Gillham pointed to the seat next to Ciel and Sebastian stomped himself over to it.

"Fancy seeing you here, Earl."

Ciel could hear the evil grin in Sebastian's voice. Instead of getting mad, Ciel ignored his enemy's attempts to get a reply out of him.

After 10 minutes of peace, Sebastian dragged his seat over to Ciel's desk and plonked himself down, a familiar sight for Ciel. Sebastian shifted closer and was now sitting half on his own seat and half on Ciel's. Slightly surprised that the teacher hadn't interrupted Sebastian's friendly advance, Ciel looked up to see an empty chair where the teacher should've been. He must've gone to check with Sebastian's old teacher about the transfer.

"How's your day been?" The other party said with the charade of interest, leaning his head on one hand and gazing up at him. Ciel fumed to himself and kept his head down, focused on his work.

"Not so good." He mumbled, jolting a little when Sebastian's legs brushed against his, the other just smirking and doing again, on purpose this time. Ciel could practically feel Sebastian grinning evilly, and sure enough, he was.

_That perverted little-_

Ciel was cut off from his own thought when the teacher came in,

"Sebastian Michaelis, principals office, now."

-

It was now second period, and Ciel was having a relatively peaceful time knowing that Sebastian wouldn't be ruining his life for the next hour or so, but there lay a uneasiness in his mind that he couldn't just shake off.

Ciel kept working at his bench, putting the lid on his iodine.

"I'm back."

He felt the hot breath of the boy standing behind him, who was undoubtedly Sebastian.  
"How did you get out so quickly? Didn't you get put back into your own class?"  
"Fortunately for you, no. Apparently they actually think it's good I have an interest in learning and they want to help me as best they can." He answered, unscrewing the blue food dye.  
"What are you doing? Go find your own bench."  
Sebastian looked up at the teacher who gave a smile, Sebastian replied with a thumbs up and the teacher did the same.

_Why is she acting like that with the new school trouble maker?_

Ciel then realised she must have a crush on him.

_How could anyone have a crush on him? Why would they?_

Ciel looked up at Sebastian who was holding a bottle to the light. He was rather attractive, with shiny black hair, a slim but strong build, clear skin and mesmerising eyes. _Maybe_ he could see why some people might like him.

Ciel realised Sebastian was looking down at him with a confused gaze, so he reacted by quickly averting his eyes to the flask in front of him.  
"Like what you see?"  
Ciel grabbed the flask and filled it with water, making sure to stay as far away from Sebastian as he could manage. Sebastian tilted his head at Ciel who was pushing himself up against the wall while filling up the flask.

"What are you doing?" He said, slightly amused by how small Ciel appeared before him.  
"Just doing the practical, like you should be."  
Sebastian looked down and saw that he hadn't been doing much in the past few moments that he'd been in science. Determined to show Ciel he could work, he skilfully worked his way through the prac, writing his findings down in his book as he went along.

Sebastian looked down at Ciel who was staring in awe at his quick work. The smaller boy was still struggling with his flask.  
"Care for me to take over?"  
Ciel hesitated for a moment before handing Sebastian the glass.  
"Why are you so quick at this anyway? I thought you were too busy frustrating everyone in class too actually help anybody."  
"Although it might seem like I'm always trying to aggravate someone, that doesn't mean I can't listen. Plus, I have tutors to leave from away from school."  
"I used to be privately tutored."  
"Not surprised."  
Ciel frowned,  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
Sebastian smiled slyly,  
"You have a sense of 'high brow' about you. I could feel it in the first class I had with you."  
"Wasn't that science? How come you weren't in any of my science classes after that?"  
"I may have come into your class without permission that day."  
"Why?"  
"To see you of course."


	3. Pier

Ciel started to feel irritated again. He actually didn't want to vomit in his mouth while talking to Sebastian for once, now that was getting ruined by his frenemy's everlasting overly-friendly attitude towards him.

"Why do you do that?"  
"Do what?"  
"Why do you stalk me at school? It's disturbing."   
Sebastian thought on how to respond while he wiped their bench with paper towel.   
"I like you."   
"What?" Ciel asked with a tone of slight disgust.  
"I said, I like you."   
Ciel wasn't quite sure what to say. It wasn't he was nervous, he just didn't know what question to ask.   
"What do you mean?"   
Sebastian shrugged,  
"You're interesting."

Ciel just glanced at Sebastian confusedly, wondering what on Earth could be interesting about him. If anything, he was boring. Ciel was going over what to say back to him when he was rescued by the school bell. Lunch.

-

Ciel sat by himself on a bench with a tomato sandwich in his hand.

_Ugh. I'll have to pack some cake tomorrow. I forgot that Grell was making my lunches._

He put the sandwich back into the paper bag it came in and headed towards the bin, throwing the bag into it and trudging back over to his lonely bench.

As he looked up, he realised his bench wasn't so lonely anymore, as it had someone seated. That someone was of course Sebastian.   
"Depressed and anorexic, huh?"   
Ciel sat himself down on the bench.  
"No, I don't like sandwiches, and that shouldn't an easy assumption to make anyway. And since when was I depressed?"  
"Since you looked at the world with that kind of expression."

Too tired from many nights of not a lot of sleep, Ciel couldn't be bothered convincing Sebastian otherwise. What did it matter if he thought he was depressed? He knew he wasn't, just mad at life for taking away his parents. Depression meant never being able to take revenge, but as soon as he'd grown up he would be hiring hitmen and detectives galore to avenge his parents. He just had to wait.

After a long, but not awkward silence, the end of lunch bell rang and both boys got up and went to their lockers without a word.

-

Ciel ran towards the ball. He wasn't really intending to do anything, but PE was his worst subject and he needed to look like he was trying. Unfortunately for him, he hadn't noticed the huge boy racing along the floor towards him. Ciel heard a smack and collided with the larger boy. He wasn't completely sure what had happened until he heard a stream of abuse flow from his collision-buddy's mouth.

He'd ran into William T. Spears.

William was helped up by his posse of football player friends as Ciel struggled to get up from the floor. He felt a warm hand enter his and was lifted up only to find that he couldn't stand all that well. Almost falling down again, Ciel was held onto firmly by his helper. Looking up, he saw that it was - not surprisingly - Sebastian Michaelis.

The vertically gifted boy smiled at Ciel's weak legs and lifted him up by the shoulders, which was quite the sight as he had crouch down quite far to be at Ciel's height.

Ciel kept his head down, partly because he didn't feel like talking, and partly because he didn't want Sebastian to see his - no-doubt -tomato coloured face. Touching really wasn't his favourite thing, especially from strange boys that scared him a little bit.

He felt goosebumps appear where Sebastian had brushed his fingers on Ciel's neck. Wanting to push himself away, he squirmed a little before being faced with Sebastian's steel grip on his torso.

The ebony haired boy lifted Ciel's chin up to see his face and smiled at his blushing peer.   
"Is there something you're embarrassed about?" he said with a grin.   
"Just shut up and put me down." demanded Ciel.   
"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian sung with a bow after he had placed Ciel down onto a metal bench.   
"I've just got to go and talk with Mr Finnian for a moment, I'll be back."   
Ciel looked down at his leg while he listened to Sebastian talk with their PE teacher about his situation. It hurt a little but it didn't feel like he'd broken anything. He would probably be able to walk on it in a few hours if he put an ice pack on it.

"We're going to see Bard for your leg." Sebastian said, holding up a hall pass and proceeding to help Ciel up and off of his seat. Ciel groaned with every step, and sucked air in through his gritted teeth. He didn't want to seem so weak, but it really did hurt. He could feel Sebastian's eyes on him, and looked up at him.   
"What are you staring at?"   
"Nothing."

Arriving at the nurses office, Ciel pushed himself away from Sebastian,  
"What was that for? I'm only trying to assist you."  
Ciel sighed,  
"For being a conceited little-"

"Are you lovebirds ever going to come in, or what?"

They both looked up to see the school nurse, Bard, leaning against the doorframe looking at the two of them with a huge grin on his face.   
"We're not-"   
His smile got even wider,  
"I was just kidding. C'mon kiddos, time to check out that leg of yours."  
He winked and gestured for them to come into the office,   
"I think you'd make a good lovebird."  
Sebastian said so only Ciel could hear. He smiled slyly at the smaller boy and kept helping him along.  
"What does that even mean?" Ciel questioned, earning a shrug from his peer.

As Sebastian turned his head down to a struggling Ciel, their eyes met, Sebastian's lingering there for a little longer than they should've and Ciel quickly turning away in almost disgust.

After struggling a little more, Ciel finally gave up and let his legs buckle.   
Sebastian caught him just in time,  
"I could always just carry you, y'know."   
"No way!"

Ciel tried to get up with more determination than ever before, and although not lacking in that department, he was lacking in leg strength.

Knowing that Sebastian was loving this, he tried to make it the least shameful he could by simply nodding at the taller boy.

Sebastian put his arms around Ciel and picked him up with ease. To be completely honest, Sebastian could have walked Ciel along easily, but this was more 'interesting'.

Enjoying the feeling of the smaller boy in his arms, he walked slowly towards the nurses room, savouring the moment while it lasted. Every now and then, he would look down at Ciel and see his red face turned away from him. He laughed at the boy's reaction to the situation.

Entering the proper nurses room, Sebastian was met with a surprised look from Bard,  
"Wow. Okay."   
Sebastian laughed and Ciel fumed while planting hits as hard as he could be bothered to hit to Sebastian's chest. The black haired boy obeyed and put Ciel down onto the bed in the corner.

While the doctor was asking away about what happened to Ciel, Sebastian got up and looked around the room. Then he started to hear an interesting conversation going on between the nurse and Ciel.

"So, you a virgin?" Bard said so nonchalantly you might've thought it was as normal asking about the weather. Ciel's face automatically heated, and not in the adorable way. His face turned red like a fire engine, he looked like he had just run a marathon, minus the sweat.   
"What does that have to do with anything?!" He fumed, furious not at the question but more at his reaction.  
"There's the possibility of an STI-"   
"I fell over!" Ciel interrupted, the blood slowly clearing out of his face.  
"Alright, alright. What's the problem with your leg then?"   
"He fell over while failing to participate in soccer, hurting his knee, though he could walk for a short distance afterwards so I'd say it's not a break or the like." Sebastian found himself replying, Ciel feeling almost thankful.   
"Okey dokey, I'll get you an icepack and you can rest here for a little while. Tell me if it feels better when I get back, if not, we'll get you to the hospital or something, 'kay?"   
Ciel nodded, glancing at Sebastian as Bard left the room to go who-knows-where.  
"He was interesting." Muttered Sebastian to nobody in particular,  
"Why don't you go follow him around everywhere then?"   
"Oh, he's not as pretty as dear Ciel." Sebastian purred, placing himself in the bed with him.

Ciel looked annoyed rather than flattered, glumly staring at his lap with his arms crossed. He almost felt mad, too, but he knew being pretty was nothing to get mad at, and that getting mad at nothing wasn't benefitting him at all. Sebastian would just keep following him, persistent like a dripping tap in the middle of the night. Always there, and in some way relaxing once you got used to it. But first he had to get used to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'I need someone to love in the middle of the day'


	4. Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cringeing.

"Just come!" Sebastian whined to Ciel,

"I told you, I don't want to go to some pathetic little party your gang of troublemakers are having!"   
"Exactly why you should come with me." Sebastian said in a know-it-all tone.   
"What?"   
"It'll be no fun for me if you don't come, I won't have anyone I can harass without being arrested."   
Ciel groaned and picked up his pace to get away from his annoying peer.

Unfortunately, instead of fleeing, he ran into what he thought had to be a pole.

Looking up, he saw that not only had he not ran into a pole, he had ran into William, the person who blamed him for losing the soccer match. Soccer was everything to the extremely competitive Will, so Ciel was not on good terms with him.  
"I swear, the next time you try to do something to me, I will beat you to a bloody pulp."  
Instead of replying with a witty remark, Ciel nodded. He knew he would most likely be beaten up by William and his gang if he tried to stand up for himself.

"Hey, he's with me." Ciel heard Sebastian say.

_He must know him._

"Oh. Well, tell you're little 'friend' here to watch where he's going."  
"Will do."   
"And I can expect you at the party, right?"  
"Definitely, I'll be bringing him along too."  
"Oh. That's okay I suppose, as long as you keep him out of the way."

Ciel felt a hand latch onto his wrist and practically drag him away from Will and his mob, looking up to see Sebastian smirking at him.

"Y'know, you could apologise properly to him at that party."

Ciel's face took on an unimpressed expression and he started walking in the direction of his locker.   
"If you come, I'll play spin the bottle with you."   
"What's that?"   
Sebastian's jaw dropped.  
"You seriously don't know? How old are you again?"   
"Just shut up and tell me."

Ciel came to his locker and Sebastian leaned against the one next to it,  
"Alright, so it's a game usually played at parties where you put a bottle in the middle of a circle of people and then spin it. Whoever it lands on has to kiss the person it lands on next."   
Sebastian smiled slyly,  
"Which is why you would want to play it with me."   
He placed his hand on Ciel's chin and Ciel slapped it away.   
"Yet another reason not to come to that party."   
"Alright, let's make a deal then."  
"A real one? Not something to do with either of us touching each other in any way?"   
"Only if you want to." Sebastian said with a wink.   
Ciel felt goosebumps creep up his arm.

"What's your deal then?" Ciel questioned,  
"If you come to the party with me, I'll bring you one of my famous hot chocolates every weekday."   
"How do I know it's any good, and how will you bring it to me? I'm not letting you into my house, if that's what you're planning."   
"To answer your first question, trust me, it's good. The second question, I have a large supply of thermos' I can bring to school for you to drink out of."

Ciel was hesitant. He actually quite liked the idea of getting a warm beverage brought to him every morning, but the idea of a party was a bit nerve wracking for Ciel. He'd never been one to socialise very much, and he was nervous enough talking to shop assistants. What was he going to do in a situation where he had to talk to many different people?

"I've always been more of a tea person myself." He said, after some hesitation.  
"If you're nervous about all the people that will be there, don't be. I'll stay with you all night, you don't have to talk to people one on one."   
It was like he could read Ciel's mind. The promise of a hot chocolate every school morning was a dream come true for Ciel, and the matter of socialising was out of the way. Maybe this party wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Well, I suppose I could maybe go, just for a few hours."   
Sebastian smiled brightly and genuinely, which made Ciel smile too.   
"Alright, it's on Monday next week so I'll come by your house at 8 o'clock. You've got plenty of time to stress about it leading up to then, so don't do anything stupid. I'll walk you to class."

Ciel walked next to Sebastian, a strange feeling washing over him. He brushed it off and kept making his way down the corridor, every now and then brushing arms with Sebastian.

_Maybe this party will be alright._


	5. Soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OhohO I am sorry for such cringe but fuck it, you have needs anD THEY WILL BE MET.

After an hour and fifteen minutes of being harassed by Sebastian, Ciel was more than ready to go home and relax, knowing that his 'friend' wasn't going to annoy him for the next 17 hours or so.

Unfortunately for him, that was not the case.

Ciel opened the car door with a sigh of relief. No more Sebastian for today. Hearing a tap of the window, he looked to his left and was met with the sight of a smugly smiling Sebastian. His carer for the week, Grell Sutcliffe, rolled down the window for him.

"What do you want?" Ciel asked with a glum stare.   
"I seem to have missed my bus, and seeing as we are just the best of friends, I thought surely you would be delighted to help me out!" Sebastian tilted his head at the boy and grinned.   
"Why on Earth would I let-"  
"We would love to help you! You can even stay at our house for the night!" Interrupted Grell, whose sight was fixed on the handsome boy outside the window.

-

"My, my! You never told me you had such beautiful friends Ciel!"  
"Not nearly as beautiful as you, Ms Sutcliffe." Sebastian replied in a flirtatious tone.

Ciel groaned at the two, who had been flirting shamelessly back and forth for the entire ride so far. He was going to kill Sebastian when he got home.

"Since when did you take the bus anyway?" asked Ciel, trying to call Sebastian out.  
"Since your Aunt had such stunning friends, of course."   
"That doesn't make any-"   
"We're here!" Grell exclaimed delightfully.

Before he could reach for the door handle, Sebastian opened the door for the bluenette and gestured for him to exit the vehicle.

An unimpressed Ciel stepped out of his seat and onto the gravel of his driveway.   
"A nice place you've got here." Sebastian pointed out.   
Ciel stomped his way to the front door and entered his Aunt's and his manor. Sebastian was telling the truth, the house was nicely decorated inside and out, with a range of blues and whites as the colour scheme of the place.

Ciel was already exhausted, and it was only half past three. Sebastian was irritating in public, so he was quite concerned about the level of frustration he was going to have to deal with for the next day or so.

Ciel made his way up the stairs and flopped onto his bed, listening to the increasingly loud footsteps walking towards his bedroom. He closed his eyes, in need of a good sleep. Even just a few moments of peace before Sebastian entered was beneficial.

Upon opening, Ciel's eyes focused on the face that was hovering above him, closer than he would have liked. Almost afraid, Ciel managed to speak up.

"Wh-What are you doing?!"

Sebastian leaned back to a normal stance, where he stood looking at Ciel who was sitting himself up on his elbows.   
"What was that all about?"   
"I never noticed you had an eyepatch."   
Ciel's eyes widened, including the one under his essential accessory. Sebastian leaned down again and placed his fingertips onto it.

"Why do wear that?" Sebastian queried,  
"None of your business." Ciel grumped.

Truth was, Ciel didn't really mind telling anyone about what had happened, but he felt like he should keep some things to himself. Sebastian was no exception to any of the other people he had blown off.

He taller male was hesitant to pester Ciel about it, but he wasn't sure why. With anyone else he would've been ripping the eyepatch off already, but for reasons untold, he didn't want Ciel to hate him.

"Alright." He said.

"What?"

"I don't mind if you don't want me to know. You are doing me a favour by coming to the party, so I think it's fair if I go easy on you. At least for a little while."   
Sebastian turned around and sat down in Ciel's old brown leather armchair.

Ciel was stunned. He wouldn't have been surprised in the slightest if Sebastian had tried to pry it off of him, but what he had done was the opposite.

"Stop looking at me like that. It's not as if it's going to be like this forever. It's only because of the party, after all." Sebastian demanded.   
"Who would've thought you would be asking me to stop staring?" Ciel replied.

An awkward silence filled the room while both of the boys simply sat and gazed at whatever was around them.

"Time for tea! Come on down, Sebastian!" an interrupting Grell chirped.

Both boys got up from where they were sitting and made their way to the door. Not noticing each other, they tried to push through the single door at the same time which turned out to be quite amusing for Sebastian.

"Shut up! You're in the way!" barked a thoroughly aggravated Ciel.  
  
"Why would I ever want to leave with a view like this?"

Sebastian smiled down at Ciel, whose chin was being lifted up by the taller boy so he could have a better look at the flustered-and-frustrated Ciel.

The bluenette finally managed to shove his way through the doorway, his heart beating faster than it should've been.

Grell was standing with a tray of tea cups and pots at the bottom of stairs, and just as Ciel was about to grab a pot and pour himself some tea, Grell swerved to the left and skipped over to Sebastian.

"Tea?" she said with a sharp-toothed grin.

"Yes thankyou." Sebastian smiled at Grell, and glanced momentarily over to the fuming boy at the bottom of the stairs.

-

They were all sitting down in the lounge area with a printed rug underneath their feet.

As Sebastian and Grell chatted back and forth about matters that Ciel had no interest in, he began to notice how attractive Sebastian really was. Of course, he'd noticed before that he was handsome but he'd never really looked at him. The way he spoke was with elegance, and Ciel couldn't even imagine him tripping or falling. He was too graceful.

What is with him? He's handsome, but that's never bothered me before. I suppose my mind has a mind of its own.

"What was that?" Sebastian asked with a smirk,

Ciel's eyes widened,

"What did I say, exactly?"

"I believe it was 'He's handsome'" Sebastian answered.

Oh thank god. I thought I'd blurted out something really stupid.

"I'm a bit muddled up today, haven't been getting much sleep. Carry on." Ciel said, resting his head on his fist.  
"No, I think it's time we talked about Ciel. I hear nothing but good things about him from Angelina, and so far he's been a little bit of a disappointment." suggested Grell.

"Yes, let's." Sebastian agreed with way too much enthusiasm behind his simple voice.

"I haven't seen you with any girls at school, do you fancy anyone?" she asked. Sebastian hummed and nodded in response, looking over at Ciel with a hint of pure evil in his gaze.

"No, nobody at school is remotely of interest to me." Ciel said, glaring at Sebastian while saying it.   
"Seeing as you're too picky to date anyone half decent, do you know if there is anyone who likes you?" she said taking another sip of her tea.

"Yes! Ciel, is there anyone who fancies you?" Sebastian said with a huge grin. Ciel frowned and stared at the rug beneath them,

"Well,"

"Oh my! Someone has a crush on you?! How intriguing!"

"What sort of person are they, Ciel?" Sebastian asked.

"If there was somebody, they'd have to be stupid. And when did I say anybody liked me anyway?" He answered, glaring daggers at Sebastian even harder once he realised he'd just insulted himself accidentally.

"They're not stupid!" Sebastian retorted defensively, but with another very obvious purpose as well.


	6. Dog Barks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aplogies once more for the cringey nature of this, I'll stop insulting my work from now on. It's not that bad, after all. :)

It was night, and Ciel had just about had it with Sebastian's antics. He was moping whilst sitting on top of his double bed. Hearing footsteps, Ciel sighed and braced himself for the arrival of Sebastian.

The tall young man entered the room and say himself down next to Ciel. His blazer and tie were gone and his shirt was undone at the two top buttons, looking just like a typical fuckboy, and acting like one too.

"What do you want now?" Ciel said grumpily.

Ignoring the question, Sebastian's eyes moved over Ciel's face. He was a beautiful young man, angelic features and cerulean eyes. His mop of blueish hair fell perfectly just over his eyes and ears, though not enough to cover them completely.

Without thinking, but at the same time thinking way too hard, Sebastian leant in and placed his lips onto Ciel's.

"Nn-o!"

Not being able to control himself, he pulled Ciel towards himself and kept his lips locked onto the blue haired boy's, pressing hard enough until Ciel began to cave in.

Ciel had practically given up refusing the kiss but still made weak attempts to resist. He couldn't let Sebastian know he was giving up. However odd it was, Ciel felt a sense of comfort knowing it was Sebastian doing it to him. He didn't know why but he felt like he could stop if he really wanted to, but oddly enough he didn't.

In fact, he reciprocated.

He placed his small hands onto the back of Sebastian's neck and shifted his body closer to him, now fully facing him kneeling on the bed.

Sebastian opened his eyes slightly at Ciel's surprising acceptance. Not wanting to ruin the moment with a snide comment, he simply closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. Ciel opened his mouth slightly to let Sebastian's tongue enter it.

And when it entered his mouth, he bit down on it.

Sebastian was mid-yelp when there was a cheerful knock at the door.

Ciel practically leaped across the room when he heard it, and was now standing in the corner with an extremely red face and a newfound pleased glare at Sebastian.

"Just wanted to say goodnight to you both! Have a great sleep, Sebastian." Grell said with a sly wink at the end of her sentence.

Sebastian looked completely calm as if nothing had happened, other than a bleeding tongue, while Ciel continued to stand shaking in the corner.

"Did you enjoy that, Ciel?"

Ciel frowned and faced downwards.

_What have I done?_

"N-no! You forced yourself into me! Pervert!"

"You say that, but I distinctly remember you were the one to open your mouth for me."

"Let? Why would I ever 'let' you do something like that? Have you forgotten already I was also the one to make your tongue bleed when you did that?!"

"Do you think she saw?" He asked softly, suddenly remembering that Grell was what had stopped them from going any further and further arguments didn't matter if that was the case.

"Judging by her reaction, no, I don't believe she did. If she saw I don't think she'd really care about anything other than the fact that I am kissing you and not her."

His head clearing, Ciel felt a wave of relief pass over him.

"Why do ask? Do you think your Aunt would disapprove?"

"No, but I'd never hear the end of it."

Sebastian hummed.

"Don't want her thinking I've got such low standards." Ciel stuck his tongue out in some kind of victorious manner, looking very content with his abuse. Sebastian narrowed his gaze but didn't react nearly as much as Ciel would've hoped he would've.

"Where will I be sleeping tonight?" he asked Ciel to break the silence, the hint of a smile dancing along his lips.

"Our spare room is full and Aunt Angelina doesn't let anyone into her bedroom, so I suppose you'll be sleeping here. That is, unless you'd enjoy sharing a bed with Grell."

Sebastian's eyes widened a little at the suggestion and he shook his head.

"Here will be just fine."

Ciel walked over to the bed and climbed over to the side closest to the wall. He was already dressed in pyjamas - which consisted of an oversized dress-shirt and boxers, but modified that night with actual shorts underneath instead - so he was ready for sleep.

Sebastian finished undressing himself at the other side of the room and walked over to the bed. He smiled without knowing it at the small boy curled up under the covers.  
  
After getting under the covers, he slipped his long arms around Ciel's waist and placed his body so it was cosily surrounding the boy's small figure.

After positioning himself, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Sebastian."

"Mm?"

"I never said you were sleeping in the bed."

"..."

"Get. Out." 

 


	7. The Way It Goes

"I've changed my mind. I'm not going in." Ciel stated. He was currently standing next to a noticeably taller Sebastian, intimidated by the colourfully lit up house in front of him.

"We made a deal, you must come in."   
"No! I refuse. I'm going home." With that, Ciel spun on his heel to leave but, not surprisingly, was dragged back to his original position.

"In my opinion, a deal is something that you cannot go back on, and since I started making hot chocolate for you earlier than I was meant to, it is only fair if you carry out your promise."

Ciel hesitated before responding. He did promise Sebastian, but he was never aware of the anxiety he would feel when the time came to go to the party.

"Besides, I don't like it when someone breaks a promise. You wouldn't want to find out the consequences of going back on me."

Ciel shuddered at the thought. He was afraid of the party that faced him, but even more afraid of what Sebastian would do to him if he didn't go in. He'd been relatively nice to him up until now, but Ciel could already tell that Sebastian had a sadist side to him.

Ciel felt a hand enter his own and snapped his away from Sebastian's immediately.

"Let's just get it over with."

The two boys entered the house, which was pounding with bassy music. Sebastian looked as if he knew where he was going so Ciel followed without hesitation. Unfortunately, he had headed straight for William T. Spears, the person who Ciel had run into, in the literal sense, twice.

The anxious bluenette watched on as Sebastian greeted the buff young man with a shake of hands and a pat on the back. Sebastian looked like he'd had a lot of experience with fellow teenagers, unlike Ciel. Sebastian looked over and caught Ciel staring nervously at him. He smiled and walked over.

"I told you I wouldn't make you talk to anyone one on one, and I intend to keep that promise. I just need a minute with William, and I assume you would feel rather uncomfortable in that situation." Sebastian said with a caring expression and smile.

Ciel nodded.

"Do you think you can handle getting some drinks? The table is over there."

Sebastian pointed over to a table covered in plastic red cups and six-packs of alcoholic beverages underneath it. He was sure he didn't want to encounter William and he wanted to prove he wasn't completely helpless to Sebastian, so he decided with it.

"I can do that." He answered.  
"Alright, just come back over here when you're done. I'll look out for you." With that, Sebastian made his way back over to Colin and his group of friends, leaving Ciel to fend for himself in a crowd of dancing strangers.

You can do this, it's just an idiotic party with idiotic people.

After a fairly easy time of slipping in between people to get to the table, Ciel was now faced with the challenge of filling up two cups.

This should be easy enough, he thought.

He looked under the table at the range of liquor he could choose from. There were about 5 different kinds, none of which he had heard of.

Guess I'll just go with this one, looks drinkable enough.

He pulled out two cans of some irrelevant drink and proceeded to fill one cup at a time with the liquid.

Once he'd finished filling the cups, he headed back over to where Sebastian would be looking for him. Spotting the blue haired boy, Sebastian excused himself from the group and walked over to where Ciel was standing with two red cups.

Ciel pushed a cup into Sebastian's hands without a word.

"Good job." The taller boy said to Ciel, leaning down and planting a light kiss on his cheek.

Ciel's face was visibly red even in the blue light of the party.

"What was that for?! We're in public, you know?" He madly whispered, Sebastian thinking for a moment that he reminded him of an angry budgie.

"No one's looking, and even if they were they wouldn't care. Everyone's kissing everyone at parties, they'd think you were drunk and didn't know what you were doing."

"I didn't do anything! It was you who chose to do it!"

Sebastian smiled, took a sip of his drink, lifted up Ciel's chin, leant down and kissed him.

Ciel stood stunned, not knowing what to do with hands.

He pushed Sebastian off with the one hand he had that wasn't occupied by a cup, and wiped his mouth on his grey sleeve.

"That was for almost backing out when we got here. I told you I didn't like it when people try pulling out of a deal."

"Well I'm here now."

"Exactly why I had to that."

Sebastian bent down to kiss him again, but was met with a small hand on his chest before he could reach the boy's lips.

"Please don't. At least not when I don't want to."

Sebastian felt a surge of warmth go through his entire being at the endearing act.

"Of course. I aplologise, I suppose I'm just happy you're here with me."

Ciel and Sebastian both stood, drinking from their cups without a word.

-

1 hour and 2 drinks later, Ciel was drunk. He'd never drank to the point of drunkness before and he was a small boy so the alcohol affected him a lot, even in the amount that he'd consumed.

He was 17 years old and could legally drink with his Aunt's permission, and no doubt she would encourage him to go out and have fun. Ciel didn't particularly enjoy the taste of it, but after that awkward moment with Sebastian he had nothing better to do than drink, which meant now he was in the midst of the crowd with Sebastian, swaying and observing with amusement. He hadn't felt this good in a long time, even if it was just the effect of the alcohol.

Ciel smirked watching Sebastian bump into several people behind him. His sense of spacial awareness was definitely lowered after a few, as it did many.

Ciel tried to hide a growing smile watching Sebastian attempt to move away from the people, failing to notice what he was holding himself up with was someone's arm.

"You can't even stand properly." Ciel said, grinning for once.   
"Your fault for letting me drink!"   
"You asked for it!"

Sebastian started chuckling and Ciel did the same, quietly.

"You have a great smile." Sebastian said, his eyes fixed on Ciel's face.

The boy was bashfully blushing (though he would dent it), but didn't hide his face. He didn't mind it this time.

"You do too." he said.

Sebastian was shocked when Ciel pulled him down and put their lips together.

Sebastian didn't want to break whatever they had, so instead of questioning Ciel's actions he pulled the boy closer and deepened the kiss. Sparks were felt in the very little space between them, moving with whatever actions felt good. Ciel placed his hands on the back of Sebastian's neck and bit the others lip a little, zaps of tiny pleasure feelings running through his mind and body when the other reciprocated with a tongue.

After a few moments of just feeling each other in their own little world, created with the clean yet messy art of kissing, Ciel pulled away to catch his breath.

Sebastian looked down at the boy who was struggling to breathe at a normal rate. Ciel looked up with a big blue eye and a face resting somewhere between confused and some kind of happy.

"How was that?" Sebastian said, breaking the silence between the two.   
"Very good." Ciel said in a whisper, pulling Sebastian back down.   
Before they could start again, Sebastian pulled away from Ciel.  
"Do you want this?" Sebastian asked,

"Of course I do! You're the one stopping me!" Ciel answered, his mind simply riding the tide.

"No, what would you want if you weren't drinking?"

"It doesn't matter, I want it and I am drinking." Ciel retorted.

"I don't want you to hate me."

"Why would I hate you if I was the one who kissed you?"

"Please, answer me. If you were sober would you be doing this?"

"I'd want to be."

Sebastian was happy with Ciel's reply. It didn't seem like Ciel would hate him tomorrow, seeing as he hadn't had too much to drink and still had some sense of control.

"Okay."

And with that, Sebastian leant down and locked lips with Ciel, once again. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boys waist, drawing both of them closer to each other. Ciel now had his arms around Sebastian's neck, and his tongue in Sebastian's mouth. Seconds of what felt like art to their nerve endings ended too quickly, even though they continued on.

As the boys occupied their mouths, Sebastian found himself shifting his hands down slightly, they were now resting where Ciel's back ended.   
  
Wanting to know if it was ok, Sebastian opened his eyes slightly to see Ciel's reaction to his clear movement. Not surprisingly, the boy didn't mind, Sebastian could tell that when Ciel broke the kiss and smiled in a way that didn't make any sense.

"It's okay." He said.

The boys locked lips once again, keeping their arms wrapped around each other in a passionate embrace. The next few moments were blissful for the both of them as they continued engrossing themselves in each other on the dance floor.

Ciel broke the kiss once again and caught his breath.

They both simply looked at each other, a mixture of lust and love in their minds and eyes, although Ciel didn't believe it himself.

"Can we go home?" Ciel said quietly.

"Of course." Sebastian replied. 


	8. Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel sort of obligated to put something here, but nothing interesting to say unless you want useless philosophical ramblings. I'm going to TATINOF this month? Does anyone even know what that is on here?

Sebastian stretched his arms and listened to the sounds of the morning, which for some reason was the yelling of Ciel. He opened his eyes to the sight of an extremely red faced kid hitting him on the chest. _Hard_.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asked calmly.

"Get out of my bed!" Ciel said,

"And get a shirt on!"

Sebastian rubbed his eyes and shifted himself to the edge of the bed. He looked back over to Ciel, who had his back to him. Smiling, he stood up, walking over to the floor where his shirt lay crinkled and pulled it over his head. He turned back around and saw Ciel sitting facing the wall next to his bed.

"Are you done?"

Ciel was met with silence.

"Sebastian? Sebas-"

Ciel was interrupted by a pair of long arms wrapping around his torso.

"What are you doing?"

"Thank you for yesterday."

Ciel felt Sebastian's warmth through his nightshirt.

"Wh-What did I do yesterday?"

Sebastian stood back up.

"Think about it."

Ciel tried to remember what he had done the day before.

_Got up, Sebastian was hugging me in my sleep. Had lunch, Sebastian kissed my cheek. Had afternoon tea, Sebastian licked my ear. Had dinner, Sebastian played one sided footsies under the table. Went to the party, but what did I do there?_

Ciel remembered arriving and going in, seeing William and -

_I got drinks for us._

The memories of the night before flooded into his mind, leaving him stunned.

Once he had regained composure, he realised the situation he woke up in.

"W-We didn't d-do anything, did we?" He asked, afraid of the answer. Sebastian smiled slyly,   
"What do you think?"

Ciel's heart started racing. He put his fingers on his temples and closed his eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"What do you think?!" He snapped back.

"I was just playing with you, of course we didn't do anything, it's you we're talking about."

Ciel's mind instantly stopped buzzing.

"Really?"

"Really."

He let out a breath of relief and turned around to look at Sebastian, who was now fully clothed (unfortunately).

-

Seeing as their school had a long weekend, Ciel and Sebastian were left to do as they pleased for the day.

Currently, Sebastian was whipping up a storm in the kitchen while Ciel sipped some Earl Grey.

"Is the tea to your liking?" Sebastian asked the boy. Ciel hummed, swallowing his mouthful of tea.

"What kind of cake are you making, Sebastian?"

"Seeing as your pantry was quite scarce apart from the abundance of chocolate, I've had to go with quite a simple recipe for chocolate mud cake. Want a taste?"

Ciel kept his excitement for freshly baked cake to himself and nodded calmly, not wanting to show that side of himself just yet. He watched as Sebastian picked up the cake tray and placed it into the oven with a mitted hand, summoning Ciel with a finger.

"That will be cooked in about 55 minutes. We have lots of time to play until then."

He looked at Ciel and winked.

"Here."

Without a moments notice Sebastian finger was in Ciel's mouth, along with the rich taste of cake mixture, which he of course spit out as soon as he could manage to do so.

"That- That's so-!"

"I seem to have misunderstood your sort of 'tasting'. Sorry." A smirk was spread across his features as if he were made of smug smiles, and he winked at the kid.

Ciel inwardly groaned. Although he enjoyed it, he regretted letting Sebastian touch him like that yesterday, and touching him in return. He didn't want any more of this never ending teasing and constant innuendos.

The smaller boy stood thinking about what had happened, while Sebastian simply gazed at him.

"Has your head gotten any better?" Sebastian asked, referring to Ciel's raging headache due to the amount of alcohol consumed the night before.

"A little, it's still pounding quite a bit though."

Sebastian hummed in response and stood up.

"Just wait here, I've got to go and get something from upstairs."

A few moments later, Sebastian returned with a wet cloth in his hand and placed it onto the boys usually covered forehead.

Ciel felt the cold flannel soothe his headache and closed his eyes.

He felt Sebastian's lips on his, and for a moment he sat there, letting Sebastian enjoy the moment while it lasted.

"Again, thankyou for last night. I found it quite enjoyable." Sebastian thanked.

Ciel opened his eyes to Sebastian standing in front of him.

"That's alright, I suppose." He said, looking the sort of sad that bothered Sebastian.

"Where are we going with this?" Sebastian asked out of the blue.

"What do you mean?"

Sebastian cleared his throat before answering,

"You keep letting me do these things to you, I'm confused as to what you see happening to our relationship."

Ciel looked down.

"I don't know yet."

"That's quite alright. Just be sure to let me know when you figure out how you feel."

The boys sat in silence while Ciel thought about what Sebastian had said.

_Where do you see this going? What does he mean, dating? Surely not, I mean it is him we're talking about. Then again, he's probably the best contender against everyone else._

Ciel knew he liked Sebastian, he'd made that obvious to himself and the other boy at the party and that night in his bedroom. He didn't mind being whateversexual, he just didn't know how to feel about Sebastian. It was mixture of love and hate for the boy, both feelings made his heart race and his face red, so how was he meant to tell the difference?

"Should we go up to your room to spend the rest of our fifty five minutes sitting in comfortable chairs?" Sebastian suggested.

He spoke the truth, the two wooden chairs that sat alone against the wall were quite uncomfortable.

"I suppose so."

The boys made their way up the staircase to the second floor.

Sebastian was turning around to boast about how many steps above he was from Ciel, when he was met with a face to his chest and a very red boy.

"Um, what happened?" Sebastian asked, trying not to laugh.

Ciel looked up from his position, which was lying on top of Sebastian gripping his shirt and his face to the taller boys chest.

"I tripped up on the loose carpet."

Sebastian's lips curled up at the corners and he chortled at the boys frail figure on top of him.

"You're awfully cute, Ciel."

Ciel. The smaller boy loved the way his name rolled off of Sebastian's tongue, like verbal velvet. It was stupid moments like this that made him realise every cliché was true.

"Shut up."

Ciel's heart was beating faster than it should have been, he could feel Sebastian's warm torso underneath him, yet somehow it was easy to resist kissing him when he had that smug look on his face.

Their eyes met and both boys could feel the tension between them, Sebastian feeling Ciel's rabbit-like heartbeat on top of him like the beat of a train on a track.

"I'm home!" greeted Grell, who had just walked in the door.


	9. Caught & Slumber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you were wondering, I use female promouns in this for Grell because they seem to very much be convinced and want to be a woman, so why not? I'm sure it'd make them happy, and Grell is a respectable character.

"I'm home!" greeted Grell, who had just walked in the door.

The boys' eyes widened and both lay stunned on the staircase.

"Oh! What do we have here? I didn't think you rolled that way, Ciel." Grell said in a surprisingly calm manner.

An equally as surprised Sebastian glanced at Ciel, who he could tell would be completely mortified.

"It's not like we were doing anything! I fell over!" Yelled Ciel in an attempt to explain the situation.

Sebastian couldn't help but smile at his embarrassment. Grell didn't seem to care at all about what she had just walked in on.

"But where were you headed when you fell over? Couldn't wait long enough to get to bedroom, Ciel?" Grell grinned at the boys and winked.

"N-n-wh-?" Ciel was interrupted before he could spit any proper words out,

"Oh but don't worry, I won't tell your Aunt. We'll keep this between us, for now anyway." Grell continued to grin at them with her sharp teeth.

Ciel, who had backed away from Sebastian, blushed furiously.

"I think it's time you went home, Sebastian." Ciel said with gritted teeth.

Sebastian smirked and nodded at him before he stood up.

"I'll just gather a few of my things and then I'll be off."

Ciel nodded and started to stomp up the stairs, only to realise Sebastian was heading in the same direction. The black haired boy noticed it too, and smirked at Ciel.

"Ladies first." He said, gesturing for Ciel to go before him.

Sebastian was met with a cold scowl from Ciel and a giggle from Grell. Ciel wasn't having it, and headed down the stairs without a word. Sebastian could practically feel the frustration radiating off of him.

-

After Sebastian had left, Ciel was left to his himself. Although he hadn't noticed it while he was there, Sebastian replaced the silence in his day that he usually revelled in.

Frustrated by how quiet it was, Ciel stood up and made his way over to the vinyl player that was once his parents'. He preferred it over normal speakers connected to a phone because of the way the music crackled and fizzed sometimes, giving it an interesting feel. He didn't enjoy modern music, but it didn't mean he didn't respect it. Each to their own, as his Aunt would say. Ciel didn't really love music at all, but found classical relaxed him and cleared his mind, which was something that he could use after the incident with Grell and Sebastian.

Ciel didn't recognise the song exactly, but he knew the tune and hummed along in his head. The piano was played exquisitely, along with the slow and long melody of the violin. As he sat in his worn, blue armchair, his mind began to wander to Sebastian and the events that had led up to what happened that very day.

He thought of the party, not remembering much of what happened after he had kissed Sebastian. He trusted that he hadn't done anything too irresponsible after that second drink.

Ciel began to question himself on how he felt about Sebastian. He was obviously attracted to him in some way, even his sober thoughts were mostly about that dastardly boy. Plus he had been told he was the one to initiate the kiss between himself and Sebastian.

The occasional quiet scratches of the record was interrupted by another song playing, this time an intricate series of keys being played quickly on the piano.

Ciel opened his eyes and took a deep breath. He glanced at the window that framed a gloomy evening, a thunderstorm just starting to show. As he listened to the rain patter on the window, he was glad they had a fireplace in their study.

The peaceful silence was interrupted by the quiet sound of the story door clicking open. Ciel heard footsteps coming towards his chair at a slow rate.

"Ciel?" He heard his Aunt's calming voice call out into the room. Her view of him was nonexistent, as the large blue armchair swallowed up the boys small figure.

She glanced around the gloomy room after walking a little further towards the chair, noticing a pale hand resting on the armrest.

"Ciel." She said more definitively.

She reached the armchair and crouched down to Ciel's level.

"Aunt Angelina." Ciel said, moving his eyes in her direction.

His Aunt tilted her head at him, as if to look for something in his expression.

"Something happened while I was away, didn't it?" She smiled.

Ciel's eyes moved back to the window that now showed a wet blur of rain and dark clouds.

"Hm." He hummed in a way that could not mean affirmative nor negative. Ciel didn't like to lie to his Aunt.

"So what was it?"

"Nothing that matters." Ciel answered.

He was hesitant to tell his Aunt what had happened even though he knew she would be absolutely fine, possibly ecstatic, about Ciel's new 'friend'. He didn't feel ready to tell her what had happened, she would try to interfere and analyse his and Sebastian's confusing relationship. He hadn't even worked anything out for himself yet. All he knew was he wanted to avoid from telling his Aunt about what had happened, for now.

"Ciel, you can tell me anything." She said, putting a hand to his knee.

Ciel shuddered at the touch but let her leave her hand there. He didn't want to offend her.

Ciel sighed.

"It really doesn't matter." He answered in a more definitive tone.

"Please? Tell me?" She said, putting her hands on his cheeks.

Ciel knew full well that she was doing that just to annoy him, so he brushed her hands off of his face and looked her right in the eyes.

"I'll tell you someday soon. I need some time." He said with furrowed brows.

Angelina nodded and stood up from her crouching position. She nodded at Ciel once again and made her way to the door.

"I'm glad to be home, Ciel." she stated, just before stepping out of the room and closing the door behind her.

-

By the time Ciel had dragged himself out of the study and downstairs, Grell was long gone. He hoped she had kept her word and not told his Aunt what she had seen on the stairs.

Although he felt like a cup of tea, Ciel decided not to disturb his Aunt and instead quietly slipped up the stairs and into his bedroom.

After letting himself drop down onto the covers, Ciel grabbed his phone which was beside him and checked his messages.

He had 1 from his Aunt, saying that she was arriving home soon, 25 from his irritating but loveable cousin Elizabeth, and 1 from Sebastian. It read,

'Sorry about earlier, I didn't mean for anything like that to happen. I hope you're alright and I'll see you tomorrow :)'

Ciel smiled inwardly at the message. He liked the fact that Sebastian had sent him a message just to check if he was okay. Ciel began to type something to respond to Sebastian.

'It's alright, I'm not too phased by what happened. I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight.'

After sending the message, Ciel closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The light of the evening was far gone, now all the light that was left came from the huge full moon outside his window. Because he had spent the day in his nightshirt and a pair of shorts, he was already dressed for bed. Ciel snuggled himself into the warm duvet that lay underneath him and smiled as he fell into a deep sleep.

He hadn't slept like that in years.


End file.
